Technical Field
The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly to thin films fabricated to be substrate-free or to include a super substrate (or superstrate) for photovoltaic devices or other devices by employing exfoliation processes.
Description of the Related Art
With growing concern about low-cost clean energy, solar power has become a focal point for alternatives to fossil fuel energy production. Solar cells employ photovoltaic properties to generate electrical current. Photons in sunlight hit a solar cell or panel and are absorbed by semiconducting materials, such as silicon. The photons produce electrons and holes that are separated by a solar cell's p-n junction and produce electrical current. Solar energy, while clean and sustainable, typically relies on expensive technologies and materials for its implementation. These technologies include various advanced semiconductor growth, processing, device fabrication and characterization processes. Thin film solar cell technology offers a cost advantage due to its high performance and very thin absorber material requirement. However, these films are typically built on glass substrates to withstand harsh processing conditions such as high temperature or exposure to various chemicals.